A Lightning Bolt Love
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: It's exciting. It's confusing. It's passionate.  And it might just be his 100th match.  The only problem is, it's the one match he can't make.
1. Ninety Nine Gone

**Ninety Nine Gone**

The room was quiet as Champ sat, browsing the morning paper. He eyed his watch, realizing Trevor still wasn't up. His brow wrinkled in mild curiosity. His roommate, crazy as he might seem, was generally on a schedule in the morning. He was up and awake with enough time to annoy Champ before he went off to work. Setting the paper down, Champ got up and knocked on Trevor's door.

"Trevor?" he called out. He got no response.

"You in there?" he added. Still no answer. He tried the door handle, finding it locked. He was about to knock again when he figured whatever Trevor was up to in there, he probably didn't really want to know.

"Too weird," Champ muttered under his breath, heading back to the kitchen. By the time he had finished reading the paper and flipped through the channels a time or two, Trevor still had not come out. In a half-hearted attempt to get his roommate to come he turned the volume up on the TV. But Trevor didn't appear. Just as Champ was about turn the TV off there was a loud knock on the door. He pushed himself from the chair and crossed the room.

"Coming," he called when the knocking persisted. He pulled it open to see Claire standing there.

'Dr. Allen?" he greeted.

"Sorry to bother you, Champ, but Trevor missed his session this morning….and the ones last week too. Is he around?" Claire responded. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, hair pulled back under a baseball cap.

"He's in his room….but I don't know if he'll come out," Champ admitted, showing her into the apartment.

"What do you mean he won't come out? How long has he been in there?" Claire asked, starting to get nervous.

"I don't know….since last night I guess," he answered with a shrug. He led Claire to Trevor's still locked door.

"Trevor, open the door. It's Claire. I need to talk to you," Claire shouted through the wood. She listened very closely, trying to detect any sign of movement. She had horrible thoughts running through her mind and she silently hoped that they were all wrong.

"Just open the door, please," she begged. Finally after what felt like forever the door clicked, signaling that it was no longer locked. Claire and Champ shared a look before she pushed the door open. They found Trevor sitting on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Claire raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trevor, what are you doing?' she asked gently, bending down to his level. He just held a finger up to his lips to quiet her. She opened her mouth to say something else but figured she'd just get shushed again.

Trevor's gaze was fixed on a single bead hanging from the string around the room. Claire and Champ finally spotted it. It wasn't doing anything. What was so special about the bead? Trevor finally made a sound as he toppled backwards onto a pillow.

"Just move," he gasped out.

"Did he just yell at a bead?" Champ whispered in Claire's ear. She nodded and he slowly backed out. He liked Trevor well enough but it was clear that he and Claire needed some time alone.

"Trevor, what's going on?" Claire asked. Trevor ran a hand over his eyes.

"I made a good match last night, one of my best. But they don't seem to think so," Trevor groaned.

"And by 'they' you mean….the Gods?" Claire asked.

"Yes. It would have been my one hundredth match," he sighed, his gaze flitting back up to the bead. Claire stood up, reaching her hand towards the bead.

"No don't touch it!" Trevor howled, jumping up and grabbing her arm.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to make another match," Claire informed her patient. Trevor did not look happy about that prospect.


	2. Broken Down and Out

**Broken Down and Out**

Later that day Trevor sat behind the bar at Taggerdy's just staring at the lunch crowd. Claire had insisted he go in even though he assured her that his boss wouldn't mind. All he could think about was that damn match he'd made. Why couldn't they just accept that it was a good match and let him back onto Olympus? Hadn't he proved himself by now? It had been a year since Zeus had banished him. He didn't hear the guy sitting across from him until he slammed his hand down on the bar. Trevor jumped.

"What can I get you?" he asked, sounding tired. He was definitely not his usually cheerful, ever watchful self.

"Black and tan," the customer answered, sounding extremely annoyed that Trevor hadn't heard him the first three times he said it.

"Sure," Trevor sighed, turning around to prepare the drink. He handed the mug of beer to the man and took the twenty to make change.

Across town, Claire was sitting in her office, looking over some notes she'd taken from her singles group the previous week. Without Trevor there to counter her every word with some Godly retort it had been rather boring. She had to admit she had come to enjoy Trevor's presence.

"God, Trevor. What are you doing to me?" Claire groaned to herself.

Not only were her notes dull as mud but her editor had been on her back for the last few months about new chapters. She had managed to hit fifteen chapters and was now stuck. She hated to admit it but she needed Trevor if she was going to get out of her writer's block. Before she could turn her back to her notes the door opened and Jaclyn stuck her head in.

"Claire, Alex is on the phone. He says it's important," her secretary announced.

"Thanks," Claire sighed, picking up her phone and hitting the blinking line labeled two.

"Hey, honey," she greeted her boyfriend of nine months.

"Hi, Claire," Alex responded. He sounded nervous.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she pressed, quickly picking up on his tone of voice.

"I'm flying out to Chicago," he told her.

"That's great! When do you get in?" Claire exclaimed.

"I just landed," he admitted. Claire was out of her seat, grabbing her keys and purse as she tried not to strangle herself with the phone cord.

"I'll come get you," she offered. It was more of a statement than a negotiable fact.

"I already got a cab. Let me get cleaned up. Then how about we meet up for lunch," he told her. Claire's brow furrowed. Why would he call a cab? She was twenty minutes away at most.

"Oh…sure, sounds great," Claire replied and they hung up. Claire dropped her keys and purse back onto her desk. She did not have a very good feeling about this. It seemed so random. He didn't tell her that he was flying out until he already landed and caught a cab. It was as if he was trying to avoid seeing her. She walked out of her office and up to Jaclyn's desk.

"I'm a likable person, right?' she blurted.

"Yeah, of course. Why is something wrong?" Jackie answered.

"I don't know. Alex flew in but he didn't tell me until he was already here and had called a cab," Claire explained.

"Maybe he just wants to surprise you. Maybe he has some big present he didn't want you to see?" Jackie offered with a smile and a shrug.

"Maybe," Claire mumbled. With that she wandered back into her office to await Alex's arrival. She wrapped her arms around him firmly when he walked in.

"I'm so glad you're here," she sighed.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" he asked as they headed out to the car.

"Some place nice. Something….good," she answered.

"How about Taggerdy's?" he suggested..

"No…not Taggerdy's. I can't handle seeing Trevor moping around like a scolded puppy," she groaned.

"Something happen?" Alex questioned as he pulled up to a red light.

"Just his usual delusion," she answered.

"Oh, how about some Italian," she blurted as they continued down the street. Alex pulled into a free parking spot and they headed into the small restaurant.

They sat in silence as they awaited their meals. Alex didn't make eye contact once and that was really starting to bother Claire. She was a psychologist for Christ sake. She knew when people were avoiding saying what was on their mind.

"Is something bothering you?" she finally asked. Before he could answer, the waitress brought their meals.

"Do you need anything else?' she asked in a slight accent.

"No, thanks," Alex murmured and she nodded, walking away. He took a large bite of his pasta, no longer trying to hide the fact that he was avoiding something.

"Alex what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"It's nothing," he lied.

"See, I don't buy that," she shot.

"I want an answer. What is going on….because something clearly is and I'd like to know," she added.

"Claire, there's no easy way to say this," he began.

"But…I don't think we're really going anywhere. And I know that's not what either of us wants out of this relationship. We want it to go somewhere," he finally admitted.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" she gasped.

"I…yes. It's just not fair to you. I was the one who moved out to New York when I could have stayed here," he answered.

"But it was a great career opportunity for you," Claire countered with a half-smile.

"I'm really sorry about this, Claire. I really am," he breathed, trying to place his hand over hers. She pulled it away and stood up.

"Claire, wait!" he called but she didn't respond. She had to keep it together she told herself as she walked the Chicago streets. She wasn't sure where she was going but she just kept walking. When she finally stopped she realized she had ended up at Taggerdy's. She dried her eyes as she walked in and sat at the bar.

"Come to check up on me?" Trevor asked, leaning on the opposite side.

"No…just…Alex broke up with me," Claire mumbled.

"I'll make you a drink. What do you want?" he said, her comment not yet registering in his head.

"Just a beer," she answered. He nodded and filled up a mug, sliding it her way.

"So why all the tears?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening? I just told you that Alex broke up with me," Claire remarked sharply. Trevor gripped the bar for support.

"You're joking right/? You have to be joking," he stammered.

"I wish I was…but I'm not," she answered, taking a large gulp of her beer.

"I…I have to go," Trevor muttered and pulled off his apron. He Jumped over the bar and headed for the door. Claire rolled her eyes, tossed a ten on the counter and followed.

"Where are you going?' she called after him.

"Home…I need to check…I have to make sure you still count," he answered over his shoulder, his pace quickening.

"That I still count? Trevor…are you saying Alex and I are one of your damn beads?' she shouted at him. She had to run to catch up with him but he didn't say anything. She walked all the way home with him and into his room. There was no longer one bead remaining. A second had joined it and Trevor sunk to his knees.

"I was so close," he gasped.

"Why did he have to break u with you?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know," she answered, sitting down next to him.


	3. One Step Forward

**One Step Forward**

Claire had managed after an agonizing two hours to get Trevor out of his room. They were sitting in the kitchen, contemplating cans of soda. Neither of them spoke for a while. Finally, growing tired of the silence, Claire opened her mouth.

"Trevor stop moping," she scolded as he let out a sigh.

"I'm not moping. I'm sulking, there's a difference," he replied.

"It's one match. You've made ninety eight others stick," she offered, hoping it would cheer him up just a little.

"I know...but I thought you and Alex were for sure," Trevor mumbled.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. But I appreciate the effort," Claire commented.

"Maybe this is all a part of their plan...to see how much I can take," he suggested. Claire just groaned. She needed to get him out of his slump. It was making her really depressed.

"Are you coming to group tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know..." he began.

"Please come. Trevor, without you things are really dull and I don't want to sit and listen to my own voice al night," she begged. She couldn't believe she'd just admitted that she needed Trevor there to move the group along.

"Did you just say you need me?" he asked, looking about as shocked as she did.

"Yes. You make things interesting, even though you are delusional," she answered.

"Says you," Trevor reminded her. She just shook her head.

"So are you coming tonight?" she asked a second time.

"Ok, I'll come. Not like I have a choice, right?" he muttered. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you at seven. Now do me a favor, stay out of your room for the rest of the day," she said as she headed for the door.

"Is that a suggestion?" he asked.

"No Trevor, that's an order," she answered as she shut the door. Trevor heaved a sigh and eyed the door to his room with anxiety. Maybe going to the meeting tonight would be a good thing. Maybe he could find someone who needed a match. With a bit of confidence he headed back to Taggerdy's

Seven o'clock rolled around rather quickly and Trevor waltzed into the group meeting a few minutes late. Claire looked up and smiled a little.

"Nice of you to join us, Trevor," she commented.

"And miss this shindig?" he retorted. He sat down and surveyed the room. Some of the people he knew by name from being in the group all year with them. He felt bad for them...that he couldn't help them find love. There was a woman sitting in the front of the room, looking very uncomfortable. Once everyone had quieted down from Trevor's entrance, Claire continued her introductions.

"I believe we have some new faces here tonight. How about you stand up and tell us a little about yourself and why you're here," she said, looking directly at the woman.

"Isn't it obvious why we're all here?" one of the guys in the back remarked. His question was met by chuckles and eye rolls. The woman in the front shrunk down an inch or so in her seat.

"Guys, come on. Be mature," Claire groaned, glaring at her group. She gave the woman a reassuring smile. Slowly she stood up, turning to face the group.

"My name is Maggie. I'm a single mother, recently divorced. I'm a secretary in a small accounting firm," she began to speak, her voice steady but soft.

"I guess I'm here to find someone who can be there for me and my daughter," she added.

"Not another single mom," another of the guys grumbled.

"Hey, I thought we respected single moms around here," Trevor interjected. Maggie blushed a little.

"Thank you, Trevor," Claire added. Trevor nodded and stood up, walking towards Maggie.

"So what kind of guy are you looking for?" Trevor asked. Maggie eyed him strangely. Wasn't Claire the one giving advice?

"Well...I don't know. I suppose someone who can handle being with me with some grace," she answered.

"How old is your daughter?" he probed.

"She's eleven," Maggie responded.

"Someone who can respect your single mom status and treat your daughter with the same amount of respect," he reiterated and she nodded. With that Trevor turned on his heel and headed for he door.

"Trevor, where are you going?" Claire shouted.

"I have work to do!" he bellowed back.

"What just happened? Who is he?" Maggie asked, sitting down.

"I'll explain later. I think now is a good place to stop," she said. It had only been half an hour but she had had enough.

"Go on, get out here," she said, shooing them all away. She stayed Maggie with a gentle hand.

"That's Trevor, he's a patient of mine. He think's he's Cupid," Claire explained as they sat there together.

"Oh...I should told him that Katie as Downs Syndrome," Maggie sighed.

"Believe it or not, Trevor is usually right when it comes to making matches," Claire assured her, escorting her out of the room.

"You really think he can find someone?" Maggie questioned as they neared her car.

"If I know him as well as I think I do, he's going to do everything he can to find you a match," Claire answered.

"I hope you're right Dr. Allen," Maggie murmured, pulling her keys from her pocket.

"I should get home. Katie's sitter has to be home by ten," she said.

"You've got a few hours. Why don't you come to Taggerdy's with me. I'm sure Trevor would love to talk to you some more," Claire prodded, hoping it would work. For some reason, she wanted to help Trevor make up for her and Alex's break up. She wasn't sure if she just didn't want him to mope around or whether a small part of her actually believed his delusion.

"I don't know..." Maggie started to protest.

"You won't find anyone just sitting at home," Claire reminded.

"I guess you're right. I suppose an appearance couldn't hurt," she answered and nodded in the affirmative that she'd go.

Some ten minutes later the two women had arrived at the bar and were sitting at the counter. Claire spoted Trevor, flagging him down. Just as he started to walk over, Maggie excused herself to the bathroom.

"I see you brought Maggie," Travor said.

"Yeah, there's something you need to know before you start your little Cupid voodoo. Her daughter is mentally impaired. She didn't feel comfortable admitting that in the group," Claire whispered.

"I can see why that might pose a problem to her. Well no worries. I have found a great guy. Totally respects the whole single mother gig. Loves kids," he sid, pointing to a guy sitting downt he bar a ways.

"He's a teacher...special ed," he added triumphantly. Just then Maggie appeared and took her seat next to Claire.

"Can I get you anything?" Trevor asked, leaning closer to her. Out of the corner of his eye he winked at the guy sitting at the other end of the bar. He raised his eyebrow and Trevor nodded. The guy slowly stood up and made his way closer.

"I'll have a beer," Maggie finally decided.

"So does Katie like school?" Claire asked, trying to engage Maggie in conversation.

"It's hard. She's not very high functioning and she gets frustrated easily. Little did she know, that gentleman from the other end of the bar was now seated next to her.

"Pardon m," he said, making Maggie look at him.

"I couldn't help but overhear you say your daughter is having some trouble in school," he said.

"Who are you?" Maggie questioned, her tone much harsher than she'd meant.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first before just butting into your conversation. I'm Jacob Ensen," he said, extending his hand.

"Maggie Parsons," she replied and they shook hands. Trevor shot Claire a hopeful look.

"I'll be back," Claire whispered and got up. Trevor placed the beer in front of Maggie and took a few steps back, giving them some space.

"For both our sakes, I hope you're right," Claire stated.


	4. Lucky Connection

**Lucky Connection**

Trevor watched Maggie and Jacob talking from the end of the bar. He had his fingers crossed that this match would stick. He was getting tired of being on Earth. He was watching the couple so closely he didn't hear Claire at first.

"Trevor, are you listening to me?" she asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you should probably avoid your room for a day or two. I don't want you sitting there like a zombie staring at the damn beads," she said.

"Ok, ok. I get it. You don't want me obsessing. Look…I'm not obsessing. I'm not even near them," he said, pointing to Maggie and Jacob. Claire just shook her head. Over at the other end of the bar Maggie and Jacob were deep in conversation.

"So you're a teacher?" she asked, sipping her beer.

"Yeah, middle school special ed," he answered. Maggie nearly choked on her drink.

"You're joking right?" she rasped.

"No. Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" he offered but she shook her head 'no'.

"I didn't mean to startle you or anything," he apologized.

"No need to apologize. It's just…my daughter, Katie, has Downs Syndrome and so it just took me by surprise when you said you teach special ed," she explained. She'd never been this open with a stranger before.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the bartender told me I should talk to you," he said after a minute.

"He's something of a match maker…from what I've heard," Maggie added with a smile.

"Is that so?" Jacob questioned with a raised eyebrow. They fell into silence, contemplating their drinks.

"I should be getting home. My daughter's sitter has to be home in an hour," Maggie said after a while. She stood up and reached for her purse. Jacob stayed her hand, pulling a couple bills from his wallet.

"I got it," he said, tossing the bills on the counter. He caught Trevor eyeing him and just shook his head. The pair headed outside and he walked Maggie to her car. They reached it and she stood there, rummaging in her purse for the keys. Just as she found them and unlocked the driver's side door, Jacob placed his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Do you…want to meet for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, unsure of whether he should have asked. She contemplated it for a minute.

"I think that would be ok. If you don't mind eating in," she replied.

"I love eating in," he assured her. She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled down her address.

"How about you come over around six thirty?" she suggested and he nodded.

"It was great to meet you," he said, bending down and shutting her door for her. She smiled and waved at him as she pulled out of the parking lot. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he headed for his own car.

Trevor had watched the pair head outside and as now running outside to catch Jacob before he left as well. He caught him just as he had opened the driver side door.

"So…how'd it go?" Trevor asked, catching his breath.

"We're having dinner tomorrow," he answered before climbing into the car. Trevor stepped back so he could pull out. Once the customer was out of sight, Trevor pumped his fist in the air and headed back inside. He slid into the seat next to Claire.

"They've got to give this one to me," he sighed.

"Don't get cocky, Trevor. Don't want to let yourself down," Claire chided.

"Yes, Doctor," Trevor teased.

'Just don't go snooping around spying on them," she added as she stood up. With that she gave him a wave and headed out the door.

The following day Trevor tried to focus on work but all he could think about was Maggie and Jacob. He knew he shouldn't interfere. Claire would find out and never let him hear the end of it. He was sitting at the bar in Taggerdy's when he decided he needed a change of scenery. He headed outside and strolled along the Chicago streets, heading for Claire's office.

"Oh, hi Trevor," Jackie greeted when he walked up to her desk.

"Is Claire around?" he asked.

"She's in her office. I think she was about to go to lunch," the secretary answered. Sure enough Claire walked out of her office, jacket and purse draped over her arm.

"Trevor, to what do I owe this disturbance?" she asked. He smirked and followed her to the elevator.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing after the big shebang," she answered as the door closed behind them.

"Uh huh, sure you are. What do you really want?" she retorted.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I never thought about how nerve-wracking this whole match-making thing was until I came this close to going home," he sighed.

"Coming to grips with your delusion is a good thing, Trevor. It means you're getting better," Claire tried to tell him.

"I'm not delusional," he grumbled as the doors opened and they stepped off on the first floor.

"So what makes you so sure that Maggie and…" Claire trailed off as they headed down the street.

"Jacob," Trevor supplied.

"So what makes you think they're a match?" she asked.

"Well they are both good people and he's the kind of guy she needs. He understands where she's coming from with her daughter and he can help her too," Trevor answered, pausing at a pretzel stand.

"Like I said, I sure hope you're right," she muttered, waiting for him to buy the pretzel.

"You want one?" he offered. She smiled and nodded. He ordered one.

"Don't think you're off the hook," she said, waving the pretzel in his face.

"Off the hook for what?" he asked.

"Missing sessions," she answered.

"I already said I was sorry," he whined as they continued down the street.

"So what are you going to do when you make one hundred matches? How will you know when you can go back to Olympus?" she asked.

"Well it should just happen. And you're just flattering me aren't you," he answered.

"Can't get anything by you can I?" she sighed.

"So what you'll just disappear?" she asked.

"Something like that. Oh face it, you're going to miss me when I'm gone," he snickered.

"Just don't leave before I finish my book," she teased.

"But it would make a great ending," he laughed.

"Some how I don't think my editor would appreciate 'and then he disappeared into thin air and I was proved wrong. He wasn't a poor delusional man. He was in face Cupid'," she chuckled.


	5. Score One for the Home Team

**Score One for the Home Team**

Six thirty rolled around quickly and Jacob found himself sitting in his car outside Maggie's house. He'd gotten two bouquets of flowers and was trying to decide which he thought Maggie would like more. Finally just got out of the car and headed up the front steps. Shifting one of the bouquets he knocked twice on the door. Footsteps echoed inside and Maggie pulled the door open.

"God evening," he greeted.

"Hi, come on in," she said. He crossed the threshold. He held out the bouquet of roses to her and smiled.

"They're beautiful. But you didn't have to get me anything," she assured him.

"Maybe I didn't have to but I wanted to. Besides, flowers cheer people up," he answered.

"Who is the second one for?' she asked, leading him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I thought Katie might like some flowers too," he told her.

"Katie loves flowers," Maggie said, failing to hide a smile. Katie was sitting at the kitchen table madly erasing something on a worksheet.

"Katie, honey. We have a guest," Maggie said softly, taking the pencil from her daughter's hand.

"Hi Katie. My name is Jacob. It's very nice to meet you," Jacob said, extending his hand to the girl. She eyed her mother nervously before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she repeated.

"Your mom tells me you like flowers," he said, producing the second bouquet from behind his back. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you," she said, taking them from him and cradling them in her arms.

"Let's put them in some water," Maggie urged, managing to pry the bouquet from her daughter's arms. Jacob pulled up a chair next to Katie and looked at the worksheet she was doing. It appeared to be math.

"What you working on?" he asked her.

"Math," she answered, screwing up her face. He smiled at her.

"Honey, how about you put your homework away for right now. We're going to eat dinner," Maggie suggested. Katie nodded and started to put it away.

"Hang on a minute. What's for dinner?" Jacob asked.

"Chicken breasts, corn and salad. I hope that's alright," Maggie replied. He nodded.

"I think I have an idea to help Katie with her math. Do you mind?" he asked and she shook her head. He stood up and between the two of them they cut up half a carrot and a stalk of celery. He carried them back ina bowl and sat down next to his new pupil.

"So what kind of math are we doing here, Katie?" he asked.

"Addition," she replied, wrinkling her nose. Jacob nodded, looking over the shet and then up at Maggie.

"I think we're going to need some peppers," he announced, making Katie giggle. Maggie eyed him strangely but filled his request. He sorted the carrots, celery and peppers into little categories.

"Ok. I think we're ready to start," he announced and Maggie joined them. He explained that carrots were worth ten, celery was worth five and peppers were worth one. With this knowledge the tackled the first problem, Maggie keeping an eye on the stove.

"Sixteen plus four plus five," Jacob read aloud. He looked to Katie and she was concentrating.

"Can we break any of the numbers up into carrots, celery and peppers?" he asked.

"Sixteen?" she said tentatively. He nodded.

"What are we going to need?' he asked. She pulled a piece of carrot towards her. When she got an approving nod from Jacob and looked at the celery and peppers. She pulled one piece of celery towards her nd set it aside.

"Good...do you think we can make sixteen with any of the peppers and celery?' eh asked.

"Yeah," she answered and together they counted out one piece of pepper and another celery.

"So we have sixteen there and you've got the five there. Now can you count out four?" he asked. She pulled four more bits of pepper and they counted them up.

"Twenty five?" she asked after counting.

"You got it," he said. At this point dinner was ready and Maggie ushered them into the dining room. They shared an enjoyable meal together. Katie couldn't stop gazing fawning over her flowers. She went back to doing her homework while Maggie and Jacob cleaned up the dishes. Maggie chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Katie moving pieces of food around the table.

"Where did you come up with that?" she asked.

"Sometimes the kids do better when they have something physical they can manipulate. You can use anything that is small really," he answered, smiling broadly.

"Will you check this?" Katie called, waving Jacob over to her. He flung the dish towel over his shoulder and bent down over her shoulder.

"Great job. Are you sure you're not a math whiz?' he exclaimed. She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can you help me every day?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"We'll have to ask your Mom about that," he said and Katie looked at her mother.

"I think that will be just fine. Maybe tomorrow night we can out for dinner," she suggested.

"I'd love too. Pick you up around six?" he offered. Maggie nodded and walked Jacob to the door.

"I had a great time," he told her, squeezing her hand firmly.

"Me too. I just hope..." she trailed off, averting her gaze.

"What do you hope?" he questioned.

"I hope you're not too good to be true," she sighed.

"I have my faults too," he promised, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," she called, waving to him from the doorway. Across town Trevor was sitting in the living room, staring at the TV. He was bored. He had the night off and he had nothing to entertain himself with. He was aching to go into his room but he didn't want to set Claire off. Suddenly Champ walked into the room.

"One of your beads moved," he said.

"Don't' joke," he scolded.

"I'm not. I watched it move," he told his roommate.

Trevor was on his feet in seconds and sprinted into his room. Champ wasn't lying. One of the beads had moved, leaving only one left. He jumped in elation and raced for the phone.

"Hello?" Claire answered from the other end.

"It stuck!" he said excitedly.

"What stuck?" she asked, momentarily confused.

"Maggie and Jacob. It was true love," he sighed.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going into your room for a few days," she scolded.

"I didn't...not until Champ told me the bead moved," Trevor replied.

"Well congratulations," she said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Just a little stressed out," she muttered.

"I'll meet you at Taggerdy's in ten minutes. Drinks on me," he said and hung up.


	6. Something Unexpected

**Something Unexpected**

Ten minutes later Trevor was leaning against the bar in Taggerdy's, waiting for Claire to show up. He hoped she wasn't going to blow him off. Maybe he should have waited a little longer before hanging up on her on the phone. Just as he was about to head for in search of a payphone, Claire walked in and sat down across from him.

"Why the generous offer?" she asked as he mixed up a couple of drinks.

"Well..." Trevor started to say but stopped himself. Why was he doing this for her? Sure he wanted to gloat about the fact that he was now only one match away from going home. But he'd invited her here when she said she was stressed out.

"Because you sounded like you needed it," he finally answered.

"Well I appreciate it," she sighed, taking the glass from his hand and taking a sip. Trevor poured himself a beer and joined her on the other side of the bar.

"You still bummed over Alex?" he asked. Claire let out a laugh.

"No. Are you?' she teased.

"Very funny, but no. I've got my match-making mojo back," he answered.

"So in other words, Alex and I no longer matter?" Claire asked.

"Of course you and Alex matter. I've just accepted that little failure and have moved forward from it," he said as seriously as he could.

They fell into silence as each contemplated their drinks. It was a companionable silence but still a little awkward.

"So what's bothering you?" Trevor asked.

"What? You're the doctor now?" she asked with a snicker.

"Yes. No speak," he replied.

"It's this book. I feel like I'm under so much pressure to write it and I just can't," she heaved a large sigh.

"Ah, writer's block. I know a couple of Greek muses who could help with that," he offered. Claire just looked at him.

"And that is usually when you make some not so witty remark about how I'm just a delusional man who thinks he's a Greed God," Trevor prompted. All of a sudden Claire burst out laughing, tears starting to slither down her cheeks.

"What did I miss?" he asked, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I do usually do that don't I, toss some psychology mumbo jumbo at you," she added.

"Ok..and what part of that is hilariously funny?" Trevor quipped.

"I'm sorry I just...maybe that's my problem. Maybe I need to just loosen up," she suggested. Trevor looked around at the other patrons to see if they were staring. A few were shooting bizarre glances their direction.

"It's not that funny," Trevor hissed.

"Oh lighten up," she teased, swatting him on the arm.

"Get me another drink," she ordered, waving her hand at her empty glass. Reluctantly he tok it and mixed her another drink.

"So Trevor, you going to miss being a mortal?" Claire asked after her third drink.

"You know what...I think you're a little tipsy. I'm cutting you off," he said, sounding totally professional. He may not be on shift right now but he still had a duty to keep the bar's reputation clean.

"I'm fine. So answer the question," she shot.

"Well I'll miss the TV...and the stylish clothing...togas get a little on the chaffy side," he answered.

"And...all the people. I won't miss the whole mortality bit itself. You know..getting sick...dying," he continued.

"I don't make it into your list of things you'll miss?" she said with a pout.

"I said...all the people. You're a person. I mentioned you...broadly," he muttered.

"Oh come on. You're going to miss me," she begged.

"Yes I'll miss your smiling face and delightful singles sessions where I do all the work," he sighed, noticing she was inching closer to him.

"I think it's time you got home," he announced, standing up and tossing a few bills on the counter. He grabbed Claire by the hand and started to drag her out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" she asked, stumbling a little.

"I'm taking you home," he told her, spotting her car. Without a word he grabbed the keys out of her hand and buckled her into the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, Trevor's eyes glued to the road and Claire staring dazedly out the window.

"Ok, come on. Up you go," he said, leading her up the front steps and through the front door. They only made it to the living room before Claire collapsed on the sofa, sending Trevor toppling on top of her. Trevor immediately tried to get up but Claire wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him there.

"Hi there," she said, winking. Trevor could feel his heart beat faster. He knew part of it was panic. And part of it was something else...something he'd never really felt before. It was that part that spurred him to get away from her as quickly as he could. As he as wiggling free she managed to lean up and catch him in a kiss for a few seconds.

"Uh...ok. Here's a blanket and you just...stay here," he said and sprinted out of the apartment.

Without thinking, he hopped into Claire's car and sped off. He managed o get home and just collapsed on the sofa himself, not bothering to take his shoes off. The following morning he was awakened by the phone ringing. Champ grabbed it.

"It's for you," he said, looking at his still half-asleep roommate.

"Who is it?" Trevor mumbled.

"Claire," Champ answered.

"Tell her I'm not here," he groaned. Champ pressed the hold button and walked over to Trevor.

"And why exactly would I tell her that?' he asked.

"Because something happened last night and I don't want to even think about it," his roommate answered.

"Something like..." Champ asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! She kissed me...I mean she was drunk but still...it has to break all kinds of rules," he grumbled.

"Here he is," Champ spoke into the phone, handing it to Trevor.

"Hello," he answered with a sigh.

"Trevor...I wanted to apologize for last night. I was obviously...not myself," Claire apologized.

"I know. Look how about we just forget it," Trevor suggested.

"How about you bring my car back and we talk about this," she countered.

"Bring your car back...oh..." he trailed off. He didn't remember taking her car. He looked over on the counter and sure enough her keys were sitting there.

"I guess I can do that," he sighed and hung up. He did not have a good feeling about this.


	7. Could Be True

**Could Be True**

Trevor pulled up to a stoplight a few yards from Claire's apartment and heaved a sigh. The uneasy feeling he'd gotten after hanging up a few minutes ago had only grown and he could barely keep his hands steady on the steering wheel. The light changed and he sped down the street, turning into the driveway. He pulled the keys from the ignition and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to knock the door was yanked open by Claire.

"Come in," she said, not giving him time to speak.

"Good morning to you too," he muttered, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for what happened.

"I shouldn't have asked you to a bar. It's my fault," he blurted as they sat down.

"I was the one who kissed you, Trevor. I wasn't thinking," Claire rebutted.

"But if I hadn't fed you drinks you wouldn't have been drunk," Trevor argued.

"But you just trying to be supportive," Claire stated.

"Are we really arguing over whose fault it was?" Trevor laughed. Claire laughed a little as well. They looked away from each other for what seemed like forever.

"I wasn't being very professional was I last night," Claire finally murmured.

"Not really. But you had a point. Let loose a little bit," Trevor answered.

"Guess I let a little too loose," she said with a small hiccup of a laugh.

"You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing," he commented.

"God I feel like I need a shrink," she groaned. She leaned back in the chair she'd pulled across from the couch. She wasn't entirely sure why she had kissed Trevor last night. Sure she'd been under the influence but that couldn't have been all of it. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, trying to examine her own behavior and boy was it tiring. Maybe she'd just missed the comfort and security of a man's arms. But then again, she and Alex hadn't been broken up for that long.

"Claire," Trevor called nervously. Claire opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she responded.

"You were zoning," he informed her.

"Sorry. So, tell me how that whole...mess made you feel," she said, slipping into her psychologist persona.

"Did you really drag me over here to analyze me?" Trevor whined.

"No...I just want to get your perspective," she answered. Trevor shifted on the couch and put his feet up on the table between them. She glared at him but his feet didn't move.

"Well I have to admit I was rather shocked that you did it. And..." he trailed off. He hoped Claire wouldn't notice his hesitation but there was no getting past her.

"And what?" she prodded.

"It's nothing," he lied. It wasn't nothing. It was a huge something. It was a something he wasn't sure he liked. As he sat there across from her, Trevor felt a thought brewing in the back of his mind. Maybe she could tell him what that unknown feeling had been last night.

"And I sort of panicked," he stated.

"But it wasn't just panic I felt..it was something else. Like...my head spinning but it wasn't," he explained.

"Did it feel like anything else?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Maybe it was the alcohol?" she offered after a moment to think it over.

"I had one drink. Trust me...it wasn't the alcohol," Trevor assured her.

Claire sat there and tapped her chin for a while. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what he had felt. A thought did cross her mind but it couldn't be that...not if he claimed to be the God of Love.

"Have you ever been in love?" she blurted.

"Uh...hello. God of Love...not allowed to fall in love," he retorted.

"So you've never felt that head over heels sensation?" she pressed on.

"Nope," he answered. She stifled a laugh. She wasn't sure why she found it so funny. It shouldn't be funny, maybe a little ironic but not funny.

"I think...you're falling in love," she announced.

"Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Allen?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

"What do you say as just...Claire?" he queried.

"I'd say the same thing," she responded.

"So I, Cupid the God of Love, am falling in love," he restated and she nodded.

"Ok oh wise Claire, who am I falling in love with?" he snickered. She looked caught off-guard by the question. She should have anticipated it. She figured it might take a little more investigating.

"Well, when did you fist start feeling this way?" she asked.

'Last night...when you...you know..." he answered, making fish lips at her. She furrowed her brow. That couldn't be right. By her reasoning that would mean...he was falling for her?

"Please tell me that was a joke," she rasped. He shook his head at her and noticed she had suddenly grown pale.

"Claire, you don't look so good," he said, getting up.

"I'm...fine," she managed to get out.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...I think...you're falling in love with me," she gasped. Trevor let out a weak laugh. He couldn't be falling for Claire...could he?

"That can't be right...I mean I can't find love for myself...it's against the rules," he rambled.

"Not to mention the law," Claire added, fanning herself with her hand to try and calm herself down.

The two of them sat there in silence for a long while, lost in their own thoughts. Claire suddenly realized something. The reason she'd known what he'd been feeling last not was not due to feeling it herself for Alex like she'd assumed. Deep down she had to admit to herself that she felt that head over heels butterfly in the stomach feeling last night too. Trevor laid a hand on her shoulder but she violently shrugged it off.

"I can't believe this. It can't be true. I can't be falling in love with you...or anyone. I just got dumped," she babbled.

"It's probably just rebound related," she continued.

"Wait a second. Did you say you're falling in love with me?" Trevor interrupted.

"I can't be though. You're a patient. It's completely unprofession–" she began but her sentence was interrupted by Trevor pressing his lips against her. It was a gentle kiss but it lasted a lot longer than the one the previous night. When they finally broke apart, Claire stared at him in shock.

"I wanted to see if it was the alcohol. It wasn't," he stated. Claire nodded. That feeling was still definitely there and a hell of a lot stronger than before.


	8. Treading Lightly

**Treading Lightly**

A few days had gone by and Trevor and Claire had managed to avoid each other entirely. Both needed some space to wrap their heads around what was happening. Trevor was staring at nothing on the couch as he'd been doing for the last day and a half. He was trying to fight the feeling within him, trying not to give in the mortal weakness. He couldn't fall in love. How was he supposed to get back to Olympus if he fell in love?

"They'll never let me back," he groaned just as Champ walked by.

"You still whining about falling for Claire?" he asked.

"You would be too if your immortality was hanging in the balance," Trevor shot back.

"So just leave me to my misery," he added, pulling a pillow over his face.

"This is ridiculous," Champ grumbled.

"Have you ever dated your shrink?" Trevor called after him. Champ just shook his head and left the apartment. He swore every day Trevor got stranger and stranger.

Across town Claire was in much the same funk as Trevor. She was pacing around her office anxiously. She didn't have any appointments until after lunch but she'd gotten in at eight o'clock anyways. She was still pacing with Jaclyn stuck her head in.

'Claire…are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…fine," she mumbled.

"Well the guys downstairs just called complaining that you're walking too loudly," her secretary informed her. Claire stopped pacing and looked at her secretary.

"Don't they know I'm suffering an emotional and professional crisis?" Claire spat. Jackie looked shocked and shut the door.

'Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Claire sunk into her chair and Jaclyn joined her.

"It's Trevor…God it's always about Trevor, isn't it," she groaned.

"Well he is…around a lot," Jackie said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want Claire to snap at her for saying the wrong thing.

"I…I'm falling in love with him and I know can't be but it's like I can't fight it. No matter how hard I try to rationalize how unprofessional and wrong it is, I just can't convince myself to stop," she sighed.

"In love…with Cupid?" Jackie giggled.

"He's not Cupid," Claire remarked dryly.

"Anyways…you're worried about your professional relationship?" Jackie reiterated making sure she understood Claire's problem.

"Yes. He claims he feels the same way and he knows it can't happen…we can't be one of his matches," Claire sighed.

"That is quite a problem isn't it? Well do you want to have a romantic relationship with him?" Jackie questioned.

"I don't know. I've gotten to know him over the past year and I suppose we've gotten closer than most psychologists and their patients do," she rambled, trying to dance around the question.

"Ok…if you didn't have this professional relationship with him…would you want to have a romantic one?" Jackie rephrased. Claire thought for a minute about the question. She had been agonizing over the professional aspect for the past few days and hadn't really thought of the romantic aspect.

"I guess so…yeah," she finally answered. Jackie smiled.

"What…why are you smiling?" Claire asked.

"Well what if you find a way to get rid of your professional relationship," Jackie suggested.

"Jackie, I can't give him over to another doctor. They'd just drug him up and stick back in a mental ward. And I can't let that happen," Claire rebutted instantly.

"Well nothing says you have to refer him to another doctor," Jackie remarked.

"Then how would I end our professional relationship without referring him to another psychologist?" she questioned. Jackie rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious what she was trying to say.

"You could always say that he's cured," Jackie muttered.

"But I'd be lying. I've already staked too much of my career on his case," Claire rebuked.

"Well can you think of any other ways to do it?" Jackie quipped. Claire sighed.

"No," she murmured.

"But I can't say he's cured and then have him still go around telling people eh is Cupid," she added.

"Well talk to him about it. I'm sure you two can come up with something," Jackie muttered, getting up and leaving the office. Claire watched as she quietly shut the door. This was crazy. Was she really willing to put her career on the line again for Trevor just so they could have a shot at love? She would find out that night.

After her last appointment she ran a hand through her hair and headed out of the building, half expecting to see Trevor waiting for her. He was nowhere to be seen. A part of her was disappointed at his absence. That little piece of her nagged at her all the way down to the first floor and out to her car. It nagged her so much that she begrudgingly headed to Taggerdy's. She got there and looked for Trevor but couldn't find him.

"He's hiding in the back," she heard a voice say. She turned to see Champ.

"He's hiding?" she repeated and he nodded.

"You've got to be kidding," she groaned.

"Nope. He figured you might stop by so he is hiding in the kitchen. I'll go drag him out if you want me to," he offered.

"That'd be great," she said, taking a seat at the bar. Champ walked past her and into the kitchen. He found Trevor browsing the spice wrack in the corner.

"Ok hermit boy. Let's go. You have customers to serve," he said firmly.

"What if Claire is there? I can't talk to her. She probably hates me," Trevor bemoaned.

"Would you get a grip already? Just go out there and talk to the woman. She won't bite," he hissed, grabbing Trevor by the sleeve and dragging him out. Champ shoved him in the direction where Claire was sitting.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied.

"So you're hiding from me now?" she asked. Trevor laughed a little at the absurdity of the thought.

"Does it count as missing a session?" he asked in response.

"No," she said.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what to do. If I should even be thinking about you…" he rambled.

"I think I might have a solution…well part of one," Claire told him.

"Oh?"

"Part of the problem is that we're professionally involved. If I write up a report stating that you're cured, we no longer have to see each other in that capacity. And as long as you swear not to say you're Cupid to anyone…regardless of whether you believe that or not….we should be ok," she explained in one breath. Trevor contemplated it for a minute. Before he could stop himself he spoke.

"That could work," he said with a nod.


	9. Get it in Writing

**Get it in Writing**

After a drink and some small talk they headed out of the bar climbed into her car. Trevor drummed his fingers on the arm rest anxiously as they navigated the city streets, finally ending up at Claire's apartment.

"any reason in particular we're coming here?" Trevor asked as they headed inside.

"Well...I live here and I didn't want to go all the way back to my office," she stated, going into the living room. Trevor followed her and found her sitting at her computer, waiting for it to boot up.

"So we're really doing this," he murmured, taking a seat next to her.

"Well if you want to," she answered. She didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. Trevor thought about it. A big part of him wanted this…to experience what he gave to other people.

"I want to," he replied. The machine finally finished booting and she opened a word document. She took a breath before she starting to type, her nails 'clicking' on the keys. She stopped to think and before she could start again, Trevor interrupted her.

"Wait…I can never mention it to anyone…ever?" he complained.

"Well it would ruin the perception that you're cured," she retorted.

"But…what about the people who already know…like Champ…and Jackie?" he proposed.

"You just can't let this go can you?" she sighed, turning to look at him.

"Why should I? I _am_ Cupid," he rebutted. Claire just groaned. She was sure they'd never agree on that notion…ever.

"Fine…you can talk about it to them but only them," she relented.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She continued to type and Trevor watched each word as it appeared on the screen. They only got into one more scuffle over some wording. When both were satisfied with the document she printed two copies and went in search of a pen. She returned to find that Trevor had stolen her seat.

"Sign," she ordered, handing the writing implement to him. He took and scribbled 'Trevor Hale' on both copies before handing the pen back. She signed her name on both as well and started to walk away. Trevor's brow furrowed and he got up to follow.

"Where you going?" he called. He found her in her bedroom, bent down on the floor. She opened a small safe, folding the document and tossing it in. She locked the safe and pushed it to the back of hr closet.

"Keeping it safe," she answered.

"So what happens now?" he wondered aloud.

"Well I'll write you exit evaluation tomorrow and we'll no longer be doctor and patient," she answered.

"So what do we do between now and then," he questioned. She laughed.

"What's with all the questions?" she teased.

"I like to be informed," he offered with a smirk.

"How about we do dinner," she suggested.

"Are you cooking?" he snickered.

"Pizza," she said and headed for the kitchen to order. Some twenty minutes they found themselves sitting across from each other on her couch enjoying their dinner. They didn't really know what to say. Usually they'd banter back and forth on which of them was right about his 'condition'. But since they no longer held that relationship, they were at a loss.

"You'd think we'd actually have things to talk about," she sighed.

"So how about that singles group," Trevor murmured.

"You know…you can still come if you. I mean you do give some decent advice. And a lot of people have benefited from it," she admitted.

"The mighty Claire admits that she isn't fool proof. Hallelujah!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Very funny Trevor," she said with a smile.

They dritfted into silence again but it was a lot less awkward. They finished the pizza and Claire tossed the box in the garbage. When she came back in Trevor was leaning against the stove, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we should go dancing," he said.

"Dancing? Now?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Come on, we were great in that swing competition. It will be fun. Come on," he begged, giving her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright. Let me get changed first. And no peeking," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared around a corner.

"I've already seen all of you anyways," he retorted. He hadn't really meant to walk in on her and Alex that one night after the singles meeting.

She walked back out a few minutes later in a snugly fitting dress and they headed out the front door. They cruised the streets for a while, trying to find a place that was open. Taggerdy's was a possibility but they weren't quite ready to shock the regulars just yet.

"How about here?" Claire suggested, stopping in front of a small bar.

"Sure. Let's go knock 'em dead," Trevor laughed.

Claire parked the car and they headed in. The dance floor was pretty bare at the moment so they grabbed a drink each and sat at a booth along the side.

"Why isn't anyone dancing?" Trevor murmured.

"I don't know. It said they were having a dancing night here tonight," Claire responded. Not two seconds later, music started up. Trevor smiled broadly as he extended his hand to her. They headed out to the floor and for a while were the only couple out there. Several of the other patrons whistled and hollered their amazement as Trevor and Claire glided over the floor. When the song ended, they broke apart and Trevor spotted a young blond woman sitting alone.

"Care to dance?" he asked. She looked a little surprised but got up. Claire watched as they danced. He couldn't resist flirting with people could he. She guessed he would hook her up with some guy here by the end of the night.

"Can I cut in?" Claire shouted over the music as Trevor and the blond started a second dance. She looked between Trevor and Claire and her cheeked flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know he was here with someone," she tried to apologize to Claire.

"That's ok. He just likes to show off," Claire said, brushing the apology away. It wasn't necessary. The blond started to walk away when she bumped into one of the waiters. He barely caught the drinks before they fell.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No it's my fault. I should have watched were I was going," she countered. He noticed a slight spill on her blouse.

"Here let me get you a drink on the house for that," he said and they walked away.

"You just couldn't help it could you," Claire teased as they danced.

"It's what I do," Trevor laughed, holding her close.

"Yeah…I guess it is," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as the song changed to a slower tempo.


	10. Take the Next Step

**Take the Next Step**

A few months had gone by since Claire and Trevor had severed their professional relationship and were both fully enjoying their newfound romantic one. Every day Trevor was finding new things out about love. They were presently sitting in Claire's office, talking over some early morning coffee and bagels.

"It's like…I hook up couples who are true love but I've never known what they are really feeling. Seems kind of off doesn't it?" he asked as he sipped his coffee. They'd agreed he could talk Cupid business in the privacy of her office.

"Ironic might be a better way to describe it," Claire stated.

"Ok…anyways…it's just weird finally feeling all fo these emotions. It's like a roller coaster," he mused.

"Good emotions I hope," she sighed, sipping her coffee.

"Definitely," he answered. Just then there was a knock on the door and Jackie poked her head in. She and Champ had been filled in on the agreement.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're eight-thirty is waiting," she said. Claire and Trevor both stood up, grabbing their trash and tossing it in the can.

"I'll see you for lunch," he said, kissing her on the lips before he walked out.

"Bye," she called and waved. He waved back and she sighed.

"See I knew it would work," Jackie prodded with a smile.

"Yeah…you were right. The Hospital Board believes he's cured and we couldn't be happier. I honestly feel a lot more content with Trevor then I ever felt with Alex," she admitted.

With that Claire ushered in her eight-thirty appointment into the office and shut the door. Trevor was making his way to Taggerdy's to start the early shift. He ran into Champ as he walked in and couldn't help but smile.

"Did you get laid?" Champ asked and Trevor looked insulted.

"No. I told you I can't risk losing my immortality forever," he scoffed.

"Then why do you look damn happy?" his roommate asked, starting to take down the bar stools.

"Things are just going great. I mean I am really happy with Claire. I think maybe the whole time I've been here I've been thinking about her. But not until recently did I realize what was happening," he rambled, jumping up on the edge of the bar.

"Ok lover boy. I get it. Make yourself useful and help me," Champ remarked, tossing a towel at Trevor. Together the two men finished setting up the rest of the bar. The lunch crowd wouldn't be in for a few hours so Trevor just sat around, staring at nothing. He didn't notice the door open and the three pair of footsteps walk in until a bar stool scraped against the floor. He looked up to see Maggie, Jacob and Katie.

"Hi guys. We're not open yet," he told them.

"Oh we know. We just wanted to stop by and thank you," Maggie stated.

"Thank me? For what?" he feigned innocence and ignorance.

"For introducing u s," Jacob replied. He and Maggie were holding hands just high enough for Trevor to see them. He caught sight of the diamond ring on her finger.

"Whoah…engaged?" he asked, pointing to it.

"We just thought you should know," Maggie restated.

"Well congratulations. When's the wedding?" he questioned.

"Two months. Katie is our flower girl," Jacob answered, looking extremely proud.

"I have a pretty dress," Katie informed Trevor with a smile.

"That's great guys. But I mean…all I did was…ok so I take credit," he said after a minute.

"Maggie was right. You are a match maker," Jacob said, offering his hand up for Trevor to shake.

"Congrats guys. You sound very happy," Trevor said as they headed out. He only had to wait another half hour until the lunch crowd started to trickle in. He waited anxiously for Claire. He'd twisted Champ's arm into serving them while Trevor was on break. She finally showed up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"How was work?" he asked as Champ filled their water glasses.

"The usual. People who need counseling and are usually hysterical when they get ot the office," she said.

"But it's what you love to do," he commented.

"I know it is. So anything interesting happen in your morning?' she asked as Champ walked back over.

"Well you remember Maggie and Jacob?" he asked as they placed their lunch orders. Champ gave Trevor a look that clearly said 'you owe me' before walking away.

"Of course I do. She stopped coming to the singles sessions a while ago," Claire answered. She'd been worried.

"Well they're engaged. They're getting married in two months. They stopped by with Katie to tell me and thank me," he boasted.

"I bet that made you feel good. That match really counted," she said with a smile.

"Your food," Champ interrupted.

"Thanks," Trevor and Claire said in unison.

"Yeah I did feel pretty good," he answered. They fell into silence as they started to eat. Occasionally they would look up to see the other sneaking a glance.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire finally blurted.

"Sure," Trevor answered, looking up from his food.

"You do love me right?" she started.

"Yeah…as crazy as it sounds…yes, I do love you," he answered, looking at her curiously.

"Why do you ask? Are you having second thoughts?" he questioned.

"Well I was just sort of wondering…why we haven't…." she trailed off. Maybe this wasn't the best place to bring this up. It was after a public place and a rather private topic.

"You know what…why don't we go somewhere more private and talk about it," she said, interrupting her own thought process.

Trevor just shrugged and tossed some bills on the table. Claire pulled out a few more just so that Champ would get an extra tip and they headed out to her car. They ended up at Trevor's apartment.

"So what did you start to ask?" he asked as they seated themselves on the couch. Claire took a deep breath.

"Well I was going to ask…why we haven't you know…consummated our relationship," Claire stated nervously.

"You're feeling sex deprived aren't you," Trevor sighed.

"Just a little," she answered, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You know I can't…the whole losing immortality thing," he said, bopping her on the nose.

"Trevor come on…aren't you even curious?" she begged, pouting. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Claire…come on…" he sighed. He was still unsure as to what he wanted. Part of him wanted to go home. But he'd gotten used to Earth. He was certainly getting used to this love thing. Without a word Claire dragged him into his room and tackled him to the bed.

"Look," he gasped. She turned her head to see the final bead moving. What she didn't expect was the bright flash of light that came after it.


	11. Heart of the Matter

**Heart of the Matter**

Claire blinked several times but couldn't clear the bright flash of light from her eyes. Trevor slowly sat up and stared in shock at the looming figure before them. He tried to open his mouth to speak but found it was dry.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the large figure asked.

"Who's there?" Claire demanded.

"You can turn down the lighting," Trevor finally said. The figure let out a laugh but the light dissipated enough for Claire to see him. Her jaw dropped in awe. He was enormous and wearing a toga.

"Oh...oh my..." Claire stammered.

"God?" Zeus finished for her with a smirk. She looked at him and then over at Trevor.

"You were really telling the truth," she breathed.

"I told you I was," he retorted. Part of him was glad that she finally believed him. That same part was also eager to return to Olympus with the rest of the Gods. He suddenly felt Claire's hand grip his arm tightly. He looked at her and she was terrified. He bit his lip before speaking.

"So why are you here?" he addressed the looming God.

"Well you've served your punishment. You have been able to match one hundred couples without the use of your bow and arrow. You may now return to Olympus," Zeus answered.

"So you're just going to take him away?" Claire demanded.

"No. I can't force him to come back but the rest of the Gods are waiting for him," Zeus replied.

Trevor rested his head back on the pillow. He didn't think this choice would come so soon. He wasn't ready to make it. Sure it had been year but at this moment, in the presence of his grandfather, he felt like no time had passed at all.

"Can you give us a little while?" he finally questioned. Zeus nodded and in a flash of light he disappeared. Claire instantly curled up closer to Trevor.

"I know it's your decision...but...I'd like it if you stayed," she voiced.

"I don't know Claire. You heard what he said. All of Olympus is expecting me to show up...toga and all," he sighed.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to do what they expect you to do," she retorted.

"For all I know...if I don't go my father will do something rash and war will break out in seven countries," Trevor said, trying to unsuccessfully lighten the mood.

"That's not funny, Trevor," she quipped. He groaned. Why was this decision so hard for him? He laid there in silence for a while, just trying to think. He did miss being on Olympus. He missed his tea talks with Poseidon. But there was this new, persistent part of him that didn't want him to go back. He'd learned so much in his time on Earth. He had a better understanding of how people interact and what they truly want. He thought about Maggie and Jacob and how happy he'd made them.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire finally interrupted his thoughts.

"Just trying to decide what to do," he muttered.

"I don't want o leave you. All of this...true love stuff...it's really there. I can feel it. And I've never understood what it honestly felt like," he began, leaning over to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"I sense a 'but' coming," she groaned.

"But I do have a legacy to live up to. I mean sure Aphrodite is the Goddess of sexual desire, but without true love what's the point," he continued. That made Claire smile.

"People will remember Cupid. I promise they won't forget you," she murmured in his ear.

"You sure?" he teased, wrapping n arm around her shoulder.

"You have my word," she breathed and let out a laugh. Just then Champ stuck his head through the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?' he asked, flashing Trevor a smile.

"Only if you plan on being blinded with the rest of us by the great and powerful Zeus," Trevor chuckled.

"You sure you cured him?" champ asked.

"Actually...if you do stick around..." Claire began but was cut of by that flash of light and Zeus appeared. Champ jumped back.

"What the hell?" he asked in astonishment.

"What have you decided?" Zeus asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gramps. Sorry to say I like it down here. I like knowing what love feels like," Trevor answered confidently. Zeus looked crestfallen.

"You are sure you want to make that decision, Eros?" he asked sternly.

"You're not guilting me into leaving Claire. Besides only dear old Dad scares me with the Eros crap," he added with a smirk.

"You're scared of your dad calling you Eros?" Champ snickered.

"You would be too if you Dad was the God of War," Trevor rebutted.

"Speaking of Aries," Zeus began.

"No...You're not dragging Dad down here. I'm staying and that's all there is to it," Trevor shot heatedly. Zeus didn't look happy but he disappeared in bright lights for a final time. Champ was still in shock. Trevor and Claire shared a look and both of them smiled.

"Do you mind?" Claire addressed the still gawking individual. He nodded and stepped out of the room, pulling the door firmly shut. Trevor eyed Claire nervously. For being the God of Love he was pretty unsure of himself in the love making department. But it couldn't be that hard, right?

Some fifteen minutes later he was peppering her neck with kisses as he moved in and out. He smiled wildly at the sounds she was making beneath him. Just as he was about to open his mouth she leaned up and kissed him, keeping him silent. He felt his body edging closer to climax and had to break the kiss.

"You are amazing," he whispered just as he found release. She climaxed soon after and they collapsed on the bed. Their chests heaved as they tried to slow their heartbeats. Trevor held Claire close.

"You're pretty great yourself, Cupid," she teased. He winked at her.

"Come on…let's do that again…I love sex," he begged.

"Later, ok," she sighed.

"You promise?" he whispered and she nodded vehemently. They lay there together for a while longer in silence before Claire spoke again.

"Remember at the bridal shower…you said something about love…" she breathed.

"Honey…I say a lot of things about love," he retorted.

"It was the way you described it…lightning or something," she tied to elaborate.

"You mean a lightning bolt love?" he asked.

"Yeah…is that what this is?" she asked. Trevor thought for a minute. It was intense, certainly confusing, exciting…and definitely passionate.

"Yes…I'd say it's a lightning bolt love. It's that best kind," he murmured, kissing her on the lips to seal the deal.


End file.
